A Twist In Fate
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee was adopted at birth and she lived the normal human life they wanted her so desperately to have. Fate, however had other ideas when she unkowingly married one of her father's human descendants. Also, will the Cullen's presence bring out the vampire in Nessie and her children?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My Family**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard my son screaming before he jumped right on top of me. "Edward Anthony Masen, what have I told you about jumping me when I'm sleeping" I said sternly. "I'm sorry mommy. It's my birthday" he said.

That would be the reason the reason he's even more hyper than usual this morning. He was born six years ago today, which is June 20th.

Unfortunately his father, Edward Masen IV, was drafted into the war a two months ago leaving me with two children and another one on the way. I found out I was pregnant a month after he left.

I met him when I was a little kid. I had just moved to Chicago from Forks Washington where I was adopted.

I missed that man so much it hurts. I really worry about his safety and I just hope that he does come home. We've never been apart in the 35 years we've known each know he misses me and the kids too because he is always calling, texting, emailing, and Skyping us. It killed him just knowing that he would miss out on his kids birthdays as well as mine. What really hurt us both is knowing that he would not be here for the birth of our third child.

Just then my four year old daughter Emily came in. "Mommy" she said as she rubbed the sleep from her beautiful brown eyes. "Can I come in?" she asked. "Of course you can" I said.

Both of my kids looked almost exactly like their father. Their hair color is his exact shade of bronze, it could actually be from my side of the family. Edward and I have so many similar traits that it's kinda scary sometimes. In his family it became a tradition to name their first born son Edward Anthony Masen, after my husband's grandfather Edward Masen Jr. died in the Spanish flu epidemic of 1918, actually no one really knows for sure what happened to him. He was last seen being taken away by a man named Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It's assumed that he died though, leaving his girlfriend Isabelle pregnant with his son.

"Mommy, where are we going today?" asked Edward. I looked over at my son and his eager green eyes met my brown ones. "What about I take you to lunch and then the movies?" I asked. "Yayy!" He screams before giving me a kiss. "What about me?" asked Emily. "She has to come, someone needs to protect her" Edward said. That was my son alright, he took the whole protective big brother thing to a whole other level. "Of course she's coming, we can't just leave her out of the fun" I said. She smiled widely when I said that. "Yayy!" she shouted before kissing me and her brother. Those two are inseparable, I wonder how much they will love the new baby.

Edward could hardly contain his excitement as he was eating his breakfast.

After getting them ready we headed to McDonald's. My kids really love that place. I think they enjoy running around the playpen even more than the food.

We went to the mall afterwards where our theater was. The mall was so jam packed. After several minutes I noticed that both of my kids were missing and I started panicking.

"Edward! Emily!" I kept screaming over and over again. I hoped that they were together. After ten minutes of searching, panicking, and screaming, and also raising my blood pressure quite a bit I heard them both screaming out for me.

When I turned around and saw the man that was helping them, I had to do a double take. This kid looked almost exactly like my husband; except for the extremely pale skin and gold eyes. He was with a very beautiful girl who had brown hair, gold eyes, and extremely pale skin too. They both stared at me shocked and unmoving.

"Mommy!" both of my kids screamed before running up to me and hugging and kissing me. "We got lost, but these people found us and helped us" Edward said.

"Thanks for helping my kids" I said. "Your welcome. We found them crying and wondering around" the guy said. "Your son said his name is Edward Anthony Masen V. I'm curious, I thought the name Masen was dead. Oh and I'm Bella and this is Edward" Bella said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Renesmee. The name Masen almost died in 1918 when my husband's grandfather Edward Masen Jr died during the Spanish epidemic. At least we think he died, he was last seen with a man named Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Bottom line is that Edward had a girlfriend" I said. Bella's Edward suddenly got very nervous as Bella stared at him intensely. "What was that girl's name?" Bella asked. Edward looked even more nervous now. "It was Isabelle. I don't remember her last name. She was pregnant with his son. She had just told him before he got sick; at least that's what my husband was told" I said. Edward was looking very nervous, and for some reason Bella looked furious now. "I was unaware that he had a girlfriend, let alone a child" Bella said.

"I have to go, I promised my son a movie" I said.

We left, but when I turned around I saw that Bella had Edward by the ear as she was furiously dragging him out of the mall.

**Please Review  
So what did you think? Renesmee's kids are descended from Edward on both sides of the family.**


	2. Lost Job

**Chapter 2: Lost Job**

**Renesmee's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and Bella. I just couldn't understand anything. Why did Edward look so much like my husband? Why did Bella react so strongly when I told them about Edward Masen Jr.? It didn't make any sense.

"Mommy, the movie's over" my son said as he was pulling on me to get my attention. "Okay, let's go home then" I said. "Can't we stay out longer? Please!" he begged. "No, it's getting late and your sister has already fallen asleep" I said. "Okay" he sighed in defeat.

Once we got home Edward quickly changed into his pajamas. Meanwhile, I put Emily to bed. The rest of the evening went pretty quickly and soon it was time for all of us to go to bed.

The next was a Monday morning. Today would be their fist day at a new daycare after there last one retired.

"I ready mommy" Edward announced as he ran towards me. "Slow down there little guy. What about Emily?" I asked. "She's still not done yet" he said. I looked at my watch and I nearly fainted when I saw that I had only 20 minutes to get to work.

"Let's go kids!" I shouted. "Coming mommy!" They both shouted at the same time.

As I pulled up in front of their house I got this really weird feeling. Something was telling me that I shouldn't leave my kids here. I didn't exactly have a choice though. I needed to get to work. It was a low paying job as a cashier, but it was still a job that I couldn't afford to lose. I had a Phd in Psychology and I used to be a psychiatrist until I got laid off. Now with my husband gone I was struggling to make ends meet as it was.

I knocked on the door and the daycare lady and her husband appeared. Somehow the man made me feel very uneasy.

"Welcome. I can assure you that your kids will love it here" she said. "Thanks, I'll be back around 4 to pick them up" I said.

"Bye mommy" Emily said. "Bye sweetie. I love you. You two have fun okay" I said as I gave them each a hug and a kiss. "We will" Edward said and he waved at me.

I still had this dreaded feeling that I just couldn't shake. I still chose to ignore it.

I got to work about 15 minutes late due to traffic. The day was going by rather quickly, but around one o clock I was called into my supervisor's office.

"Renesmee. I regret to inform you that due to budget cuts we are going to have to lay you off. You are a great worker but unfortunately we can't afford to pay you anymore" she said.

"No, I can't lose this job. I have two kids and a third one on the way. My husband is away. I have no other way to pay bills" I said desperately. "I'm sorry. There's nothing that we can do" she said.

I just left feeling dumbfounded. What am I going to do now? We need money.

Suddenly my cellphone rang. It was a number that I didn't recognize. "Hello" I said. "Hello, is this Renesmee Masen?" asked the caller. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You're children Edward and Emily Masen are here at the hospital" he said. I immediately started panicking. "Why?!" I demanded. "It appears that your son and your daughter walked here by themselves" he said. "My children did what?!" I shouted attracting the attention of the everyone in the room. "Your son guided your daughter here and gave me your phone number. It's urgent that you get here soon" he said.

I had forgotten about my lost job for the moment as I was panicking over my kids. Why would they leave? How did my son know how to get to the hospital? The hospital was in walking distance from the daycare, but still the idea of a four and six year old navigating big streets by themselves really scared me. Also, how did they leave unnoticed.

I got to the hospital very quickly. I asked the receptionist where my kids were and she gave me the room number.

When I opened the door I and I saw my kids I nearly fainted at the sight. Both of them were covered in bruises and Emily was crying as she clutched her arm.

I ran over to them and immediately took them both into my arms; careful to avoid hurting them further. "What happened? Who did this to you two?" I asked. I was angry. I wanted to know who had hit my children so cruelly.

"It was Mr. Lerman. He hit us because he said we were being bad"'Edward said. "What happened? Can you tell me?" he asked. "He got really mad at us. He got mad at me because I made a mess in the bathroom, because I accidentally peed outside the toilet a little. When I was cleaning it up he hit me really hard. He said I was being bad because I didn't aim correctly. So I deserved to be hit" my son explained as he started crying. I was beyond pissed now. How dare that man ever lay a hand on my children."What about Emily?" I asked. "He hit her because she didn't listen fast enough. He kicked her too and she started crying a lot too. We left and then came here. So doctor can make our pain go away" he said. "You're a smart kid" I said. "Mommy, my arm hurts a lot" Emily said."It's okay. You'll be okay" I said. "You both will" I added.

"Renesmee Masen?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw him. I did a double take as I saw him. He was young, blonde, pale and gold eyes. What is it with gold eyes? Everything about this man screamed compassionate.

He was looking long and hard at me too, as if he has seen me before but not in a long time.

"That would be me" I said. "I'm Dr. Cullen. It appears you're children were abused at the daycare. Your daughter has a broken arm and your son has a rib that was partially snapped. I will begin treatment immediately. They should also stay overnight for observation" he said. "What's going to happen with the daycare?" I asked. "The police have arrested them. It appears the other kids were also being abused" he said. "Oh my god" I said. To bad I wanted to beat the guy myself.

Then I remembered that strange feeling I had. It was mother's intuition. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to ignore it! I put my own kids in danger.

"Renesmee, I think I should give you a checkup as well. You seem very stressed and that's not good for your babies" he said. How did he know about my baby? Did he say babies? I decided to overlook that last part. "How'd you know about my baby?" I asked. "Your kids told me" he said.

After he looked at me he said "It looks like all three of you are doing well" "What do you mean three?" I asked. He smiled before saying "Congratulations you are carrying twins. A boy and a girl" he said.

Oh my...

**Please Review**


	3. From Bad To Worse

**Chapter 3: From Bad to Worse**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Mommy, are you mad at us for leaving the daycare?" Edward asked. I looked at my son who truly looked scared that I was mad at him. "Come here baby" I said and opened my arms to him. He went over to me and I say him on my lap. "I'm not my mad at you. I'm very proud of you. You did a good thing by leaving and taking your sister here. No one ever has the right to hit you or your sister" I said. "Okay, I love you mommy" he said. "I love you too" I said and I gave him a big kiss.

This has been the worst day of my life. First I lose my job, and then my kids get abused.

What am I going to do with no job? I was struggling with the job that I had. I had two children dependent on me for everything and now I had two more coming. I could feel my heart beating faster as I thought about all the problems.

We got released from the hospital the next day. Right away I began my search for a new job. The job hunt was not going well. When I talked to my husband again a few days later I informed him about all of the problems. I could almost see the toll that this was taking on him. He wished so bad that he could just come home. He was very happy about having two more children though. If there was anything in this world that this man loved in this world it's children and babies. If there was one thing he hated the most in this world it's child abuse. I can't even begin to describe his reaction when I told him that his own children had been victims of such an atrocity.

I had a gigantic stack of unpaid bills that seemed like it was growing bigger and bigger by the day. I had gotten so far behind that my electricity was cut off and my water company was threatening to shut off my water next.

I still had no luck in finding a job. I have sent in applications for hundreds of positions. The problem is that when they find out I'm pregnant they immediately turn me down. No one wants to invest their time in me.

I'm also up to my neck in debt since I use it all the time now to buy the necessities. I feel like my stress levels are going through the roof because of everything.

"Mommy, what is that paper on the door?" Emily asked when we got home. I took the paper and I nearly had a heart attack when I read 'foreclosure'. No this could not be happening. I only have a week to pay up or move out. What was I going to do?! We don't have anywhere to go.

I felt my heart rate speed up dramatically as well as my breathing. "Mommy are you okay?" Edward asked with worry in his voice. Somehow I managed to compose myself for my children.

'Foreclosure', that word ran through my mind for the rest of the evening as I stared at the stupid paper. I finally threw that paper in the drawer where I kept my unpaid bills and my failed job applications.

Just then my children came to me. "Mommy, can we sleep with you?" Edward asked. "We don't like our rooms without our night lights" Emily added. I felt really bad for my children, this was affecting them too. No child should have to go through this. "Of course my angels" I said. They smiled and jumped into my bed.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was still not speaking to me since she found out that I had another baby. It was really stupid of me to keep that secret from her. I didn't tell her about Isabelle because I didn't want Bella to feel that I only loved her because her name reminded of my first love's name. I also didn't want Bella to feel any less special then she really was. I was afraid that she wouldn't feel special just because she wasn't my first. She won't let me explain anything to her though; not that it excuses what I did. It is understandable, I just hope that she can forgive me. It kills me that she doesn't even want to look at me.

I decided to go visit Renesmee while she slept. I haven't seen her since that day. But I knew where she lived because of Carlisle's medical records on her and her kids.

We had given up Renesmee for adoption because she deserved to have a normal life. A normal human life. It was the hardest decision that Bella and I ever had to make, and it still hurt until this day.

I opened the widow to her bedroom and I saw her and her children all sound asleep together. I smiled when I saw the three of them together. Even her pregnant belly made me smile.

Then out of the corner of my I noticed an open drawer. Out of curiosity I went over to it. My eyes zeroed in one thing. A foreclosure notice. I sifted through the entire drawer and I was shocked to see bill after bill and numerous credit card charges. There were literally hundreds of job applications in here as well. The foreclosure notice is what really bothered me. My baby girl was losing her home. She and her children had nowhere to ho. She had no job to pay for anything.

I looked over at them and even in sleep I could see the worry written all over her face. I gently smoothed those worry lines on her forehead before I kissed her and my grandchildren.

"Don't worry Renesmee. All of you will be okay. I'll personally make sure that" I whispered. I hated knowing that she was suffering so much.

I took all the bills and the foreclosure notice. I would pay off these bills. I will pay off her house for her so she does not lose it. I will also give her money. I will give her so much money that neither she, her husband or her kids will ever have to work a day in their lives. Except she will never know that I was the one who gave her the fortune. I will be an anonymous donor.

**Please Review**


	4. The Talk

**Chapter 4: The Talk**

**Edward's POV**

Once I got back I immediately began studying all of the bills and documents that she had. I needed to tally up just how much she owed. I was so absorbed in the papers that I didn't even notice another presence in the room.

"Edward" Bella said. I hadn't heard her voice in so long that she actually startled me causing me to send all of the papers flying everywhere.

"Yes Bella" I said carefully. She looked so emotional that it scared me. "We need to talk" she said. "Okay" I said. "I miss you Edward. I miss the way we were. But, I can't pretend that you didn't hurt me. I can't forget what you did. But, I want to try to forgive you. I want us to work things out" she said. I could clearly see the pain I put her through. I definitely put her through hell. After what I did I know that I'm lucky that she even wants to try to work things out with me. She can do so much better than me.

"I miss you too Bella. I miss you so much. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never meant to hurt you" I said.

"Then why? Why did you lie? How can you not tell me that you had another baby? Especially from a girl who had a similar name as mine?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to feel any less special just because you weren't my first" I said. "That's so stupid! I would not have cared about that" she said. "There's something else that has been bothering me. Why'd you want to to wait for marriage with me but not with her?" she asked. I knew that question was going to come up but I wasn't ready to answer it. The truth was that we had just gotten back from a social gathering. We both had a little too much drink and we weren't thinking clearly.

Bella stood there waiting for my answer. "We...well I'm embarrassed to admit this but we were both drunk when we slept together. I truly did want to wait for marriage. But we had just gotten back from a social gathering and we had a little to much to drink" I said.

She stood there quietly for a long time. "Edward, lets's just try to work this out" she said. "I would love that" I said.

"What are all of those papers you were looking over?" she asked. "They are Renesmee's bills" I said. "How did you get all of her bills?" she asked. "I went to visit her earlier and I saw all of these bills in her drawer. There's also a foreclosure notice" I said. "Oh my god. What are you doing with everything though?" she asked. "I'm going to pay off all these bills for her. I'm also going to give her half of my personal fortune" I said. "You're going to do what?" she asked. "I'm giving her half of my personal fortune" I said. "Just how much are you giving her?"  
she asked. "One billion dollars" I said. "Why so much?!" she asked. "I want to make sure that she, her kids, and her husband have a good life" I said. "Edward that's a lot of money. Don't you think she'll be suspicious?" she asked. "I'm sure she will be, but as long as I remain anonymous it shouldn't be a problem" I said. "Edward I wouldn't be so sure about that. If I were her I would do everything in my power to find out who gave me one billion dollars, but that's up to you" she said.

She left after that and I got back to work. After several hours I had gotten into contact with all of these companies and I paid all of the bills and saved her house. I also got in touch with her bank and I was able to start transferring the money to her account.

The sun was starting to come up and I realized that I had to get the bills back to her room before she noticed they were missing.  
"Where are you going Edward?" Bella asked. "Back to Nessie's house. I have to return these bills before she gets suspicious"  
I said. "Oh and the paid bills and one billion dollars suddenly appearing in her bank account won't make her suspicious" Bella said sarcastically. I can't complain, at least she was speaking to me. "At least let me come with you. I want to see her again" she said. "Okay" I said.

When we got there it was too late. Nessie and the kids were up. Nessie was packing boxes and the kids were playing with a ball in the backyard. Then the ball went over the gate. Then little Edward went and opened the gate before going to chase after the ball. I was immediately concerned for his safety and Nessie didn't notice that he was gone. "Where is he going?" Bella asked when he continued to follow the ball out of sight of the house." I don't know. I think we should go get him though" I said.

We were interrupted by a scream. It sounded like little Edward. We immediately ran to where he was. I don't know what I was expecting but it sure wasn't this. It was Jane and she was using her gift on him.

"Get away from him!" I growled. She immediately stopped. "Edward, Bella just the two I was looking for. Aro wanted me to invite you two to join the guard" she said. "Never" I hissed. "Get away from our grandson!" Bella shouted. Bella looked panicked as soon as she realized what she had said. "Grandson? I was unaware you even had a kid. Aro and Caius will be interested to know this and come investigate" she said. Then she sniffed Edward "I've never smelled blood as mouthwatering as his. I believe this kid is my singer" she said. My eyes widened in horror at what she was saying. "I'll leave him alone for now though" she said and then she lefy. I immediately took the kid into my arms and I took him back to a very worried Nessie.

What are we going to do now? How are we going to protect Nessie and her family?

**Please Review**


End file.
